


在那美好的地方：Day2番外

by ducati



Category: SL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducati/pseuds/ducati





	在那美好的地方：Day2番外

　　李主任讨厌冬天，对他来说冬日随意出门的唯一结果就是：腿疼。

　　不给自己找不自在，所以李达康一般从初冬的第一场雪就会开始自己的冬眠生活。这当然是玩笑的，一堆工作等着他处理，李达康是没那个机会彻底当甩手掌柜，沙瑞金甩手他都不会。不过冬季不准李主任随意出门，也是沙先生定下的规矩。对此李达康只能表示遵守规则，他也想好好活着，有老沙陪着呢。

　　所以李主任的冬季日常基本就是，起床【如果沙瑞金没有视察和紧急会议会被拉着多睡一会】、早餐、早餐结束之后会有一段空闲，之后小金会送来今天的文件、晚餐之前将文件拿走，午餐之后还会召开电话会议布置工作。

　　这已经成为了固定流程，每天如此，没什么新意。天气不是特别冷，又没有下雪的时候，李达康也会出去在官邸周围散步。他尤其喜欢踩在雪上，听着咯吱咯吱的声音，官邸周围环境很好，有时候还会见到过冬松鼠。李主任会随身带上一些坚果留给这些小生灵。

　　沙先生出国访问，李达康留守。临走之前沙瑞金对主任百般纠缠诉说委屈：人家都能亲密伙伴双双出游，咱们就不行，唉。语气要多委屈有多委屈，李主任只能顺毛：你那是出访，不是出游；鸡蛋不能放在一个篮子里；等你回来……

　　未尽之意都被亲了回去，沙先生满血复活：等我回来啊达康~语气非常荡漾，似乎想到了归来之后的礼物一般。

　　李达康因为沙先生即将归来的好心情毁于一个电话，他被告知：因为入冬大雪，正在冰原放羊的梁群峰在风雪中不知所踪，并且梁在国外的女儿低调归国，儿子偷渡回国。起初怀疑梁某死于暴风雪，后来发现一些迹象表明他已经潜逃出流放地。

　　就在他的眼睛底下出了这种事情！

　　李主任电告属下，即刻找到、处理掉梁某，梁的子女立刻羁押。不要放跑一人，除梁家人之外有可疑动向的人列一份名单交上来，他要亲自过目。

　　撂下电话，李主任觉得有点堵心。沙瑞金放心的让他留守看家，居然弄出了这么一档子事，真是。李达康气的咬牙切齿，连续打了几通电话确认情况。他枯坐书房等待消息，一等就是一夜。所幸一线人员还算能干，凌晨李主任接到报告：梁某被当场击毙，子女也被控制，其他详细情况尚需调查。

　　李达康也累了，随便吃了点早餐就抓着一本书坐在了壁炉前的摇椅上。木头被火烧的噼啪作响，地上铺着厚厚的地毯，摇椅慢慢晃起来一点声音也没有，就算是李达康也抵抗不了这种静谧悠闲的感觉，手里的书落在地毯上，他睡着了。

　　沙先生傍晚才回到官邸，雪停了。因为李达康的要求，官邸周围从不扫雪，沙瑞金踩在积雪上，听着嘎吱嘎吱的声音，想起了李达康最喜欢。“达康在做什么?”他突然想拉着李达康一起散步，半个多月未见，很想念他。

　　侍卫长报告：李主任昨夜没睡，现在客厅壁炉那个补眠，没人敢去打扰。

　　沙瑞金也没有去打扰他，去洗澡换衣服。为了不吵醒他，光着脚走到了摇椅旁边将书捡起来放在了茶几上。沙瑞金蹲下来看着李主任的睡相，摇头失笑。人都说李达康心机莫测城府极深，可是看看这一副无忧无虑的表情，就跟个孩子一样。我的达康多好，干嘛都把他说的那么恐怖。

　　李达康迷迷糊糊觉得有人在看他，微微偏头就看见沙瑞金的大头在自己眼前，给他吓了一跳：“你什么时候、什么时候回来的？！”低头一看，“还不穿鞋！”

　　“刚回来，”沙瑞金轻巧的一拉让李达康跟自己坐在地毯上靠着：“洗过澡才来看你。达康你不知道，外面真是什么人都有，还有给出访元首抹油以示尊敬的，我总觉得身上还油腻腻的。”李主任失笑，沙瑞金这个人看上去潇洒，实际上很修边幅。这一下得让他不舒服很长时间了，李达康的手伸进了沙瑞金的衬衣里：“让我看看你身上有没有膏油啊。”说着给沙先生推倒在地毯上。

　　壁炉当中火势依旧，沙瑞金已经动手将自己与李达康的衣服扒下来，翻身在上面看着李主任，低头就亲上了脖子上的痣。轻吻舔咬，李主任觉得自己热起来。一定是壁炉烧的太热了，他怎么一点都不觉得冷呢。

　　李达康原本肤色就偏白，在家猫冬不出门更是比平时白的一个色号。沙瑞金在这具白皙的身体上肆意染色，比他出国访问谈成几个合约还要让人高兴。沙瑞金喊着李主任的名字，李达康拿他没办法，沙瑞金这个时候喊他的名字达康达康的叫着，就像唱歌一样。

　　两个人就在火焰的旁边激烈交合，李主任感受着爱人在自己的身体里，眼神放空看向了头顶的吊灯。灯光在他眼底不停地晃动，碎光映在眼中。李主任觉得眼角湿润，他紧紧地抱着沙瑞金的身体，却被沙瑞金将手拉在头边扣住。

　　两个人的手都很长，但是很不一样。李达康的手指纤长，用力扣住地毯能看见筋骨迸出，似乎再用力一点手指就要受伤；沙瑞金的手指却充满力量，他紧握着李达康的手，亲吻他的手指。在他耳边哄着他将腿挂在自己身上。

　　这场性事持续到了夜晚，两个人气喘吁吁的抱在一起。李达康觉得脑子已经被沙瑞金操坏了，他问了一句：为什么不冷呢？

　　沙瑞金低沉的笑声传到他耳朵里：因为我在。

　　两个人谁也不肯松手，直到沙先生的肚子很煞风景的响起来。两个人才从地毯上爬起来，把自己洗干净吃晚餐。沙先生一定要李主任陪着一起吃饭，李达康摆弄筷子犹豫再三才问道：“你知道那件事了吧？”

　　沙先生喝着热汤，放下汤碗才道：“知道。”李主任点点头，他一脸歉意：“这都是我的责任。我，”

　　“和你有什么关系，”沙瑞金笑了：“难道要你亲自去冰原看着梁某放羊？你要去我还不让呢。”沙瑞金递给李主任一盘烩饭：“吃点东西，省着晚上睡不好。”

　　他自己玩着汤勺：“达康，梁某人是生是死都不要紧。我知道你一定下令处理他了，那也好。但是对外就说是他死在了暴风雪里。梁的子女，可以许可他们收敛父亲。不过，既然死在了风雪里，尸体能不能找到就不好说了。他们可以拿走遗物。”

　　两个人相交共事多年，李达康马上明白了沙瑞金的未尽之意：不要让外人觉得梁案还没有结束，从而人心惶惶。事情已经结束了，要处理也得外松内紧，不要搞得草木皆兵。李达康马上进入了李主任的角色：我让他们羁押了梁的子女，可以说因为他们情绪过于激动而临时控制起来。至于最近有风吹草动的人，名单还没有送上来。我们也不必着急处置。  
　　

　　沙先生结束晚餐擦着嘴，还没忘了给李主任抛个媚眼，抓着他一起去睡觉。躺在床上扣着人家的手，嘴上还念叨着：好好休息明天有的忙，千万别闹。

　　李主任听的直翻眼睛，要不然沙先生把您这爪子从我身上拿下去，好好睡觉别闹啊。沙瑞金耍赖似的搂的更紧：睡吧睡吧。两个人抱在一起，就像一把锁将他们连在了一起，钥匙融化在了锁眼当中，没什么东西能把他们拆开。

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
